Sentience
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: AIV-21, a formula that can transform any bug or animal into a humanoid-being. When they Intergalactic Alliance transformed a red and white Floriana slug into a six-foot-two humanoid male named Mako they had no idea he would become their the deadliest sniper, their best soldier ever, and the greatest officer to lead their army. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters...
1. Creation

**Part 1 – Sentience**

Access file:  
Project Sentience  
Enter Access Code:  
Access Granted:  
Welcome back Administrator Tenzin

Project Sentience: began in 2349, the purpose: create a serum as a combination of science and technology to turn non-humanoid animals into humanoid creatures capable of galactic-standard speech, and actions.

Project result: Success.

Project yield result: the creation of serum AIV-21 in 2357.

Access file:  
AIV-21's Greatest Success Story:  
The Creation, Life, and Career  
of Asset: #13-1-11-15  
Codename: Fire

August 26, 2359:  
Planet: Floriana VI (Six)  
Homeworld of Asset #13-1-11-15

A small colony of Red and White Troy Slugs, a species of subterranean omnivore-dietary slugs that fully-erect stand at three foot five that have six distinctive spikes that stick out like bug legs, and a large circle-shaped mouth.

Follow a meal that Asset #13-1-11-15 captured yesterday for the hive: a large Floriana Rhino, Asset #13-1-11-15 wandered out of the hive, and into the forest.

Red and White Troy Slugs are good at three things: hunting, stealth, and Guerilla Warfare.

After sneaking through the jungle canopy of Floriana VI, Asset #13-1-11-15 arrived at one of the many clearings he enjoyed when he heard something, he looked up, and the human vessel the I.A.V. Excalibur was coming in for a landing.

Being naturally curious about other species, Asset #13-1-11-15 crawled along the jungle canopy to find the Marines of the Excalibur were setting up cages.

Asset #13-1-11-15 decided to go back to his people, but as he backed up, he backed into (at-the-time) Corporal First Class Michael Hall.

Hall pushed Asset #13-1-11-15 onto his back, and fired a tranquilizer-round into his body.

Asset #13-1-11-15 was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Excalibur spent seven standard hours on the planet before returning with several animals from the planet.

Asset #13-1-11-15 stayed asleep for the entire trip to the Intergalactic Alliance Capital of Metropolis and the main city, Republic City.

The AIV-21 treatment to turn a non-humanoid lifeform into a humanoid lifeform takes one hour, but the lifeform must be kept under heavy anesthesia to prevent the pain from spreading.

Asset #13-1-11-15 was put into a deep sleep, and had the AIV-21 inserted into his mid-section.

Over the next hour, Asset #13-1-11-15 was transformed from a slug that was three foot six to a humanoid male about six foot two roughly seventeen years of age being as he was seventeen in Floriana Slug years.

After putting a pair of plain grey trunks on him, the doctors examined him, while he was a slug, somehow AIV-21 had given him a head of thick black hair, the white indents all over his body had turned into various vented-looking patches over the bridge of his nose, his pectorals, his sick-pack abs, his biceps, the top of his forearms, his outer thighs, and shins.

When they opened his eyes, they were yellow-gold with pure white sclera, and there was zero veining, and his pupils were a deep rich black.

Two days later, Asset #13-1-11-15 was awakened by (at-the-time) Lieutenant General Tenzin Wind and (at-the-time) Administrator Tarrlok, "This is him," Administrator Tarrlok asked.

"Yes sir," Tenzin said, "The first ever successful transformation of a Red and White Floriana Slug into a humanoid lifeform. Designation," Tenzin looked on his crystalized-heat pad, "Subject 19."

"Wake him." Tarrlok said.

"Yes sir," Tenzin said as he grabbed the edges of the pad, shrunk the pad down to the size of a playing card, and slid it into his jacket before picking up an injector.

Tenzin inserted the injector into his neck, and pulled the trigger.

Asset #13-1-11-15 started to move before opening his eyes, looking down, and seeing his new body for the first time.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're on Metropolis," Tenzin said.

Asset #13-1-11-15 turned toward them, "W-who are you?"

"My name is Lieutenant General Tenzin Wind," Tenzin said, he then pointed at Tarrlok, "This is administrator Tarrlok. Who are you?"

"My… the female that gave birth to me." Asset #13-1-11-15 said.

"Your mother?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes," Asset #13-1-11-15 said, "Ca-called me Mako."

"Ok," Tenzin said, "Tell me Mako. You speak almost perfect English, save for a few inconsistences. Where'd you learn it?"

"I-I used to visit the clearing where the h-h-hum-ans from the sh-ship landed," Mako said, "And I learned by listening."

"Why?" Tarrlok asked.

"I wanted to see if I could s-speak your tongue," Mako said, "Maybe I could c-communicate with you… f-form peace."

"You believe in Unity?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes." Mako said.

"How does it feel being in this body?" Tenzin asked.

"It feels weird," Mako said before grunting in pain, "But why am I in so much pain?"

"You haven't been stabilized." Tenzin said.

"Stabilized?" Mako asked.

"It works like this," Tenzin said, "You were injected with a special serum called AIV-21. It turns any animal or bug into a humanoid figure. You are the first of your kind to be successfully transformed. And judging by the comments the nurses made, you appear to be in great health, and quite a vibrant young man. You're what Seventeen in your species' years."

"Yes." Mako said.

"Tell me," Tenzin said, "Your species is known for being good defenders? What do you want out of life?"

"I'm sorry?" Mako asked.

"There are two ways this can go," Tenzin said as he pulled out another two injectors, "This one," he held up an injector filled with a clear-greenish liquid, "I can make you this way till the day you die which should be about seventy three human years," he then held up an injector filled with a black liquid, "Or this one which will turn you back into a slug. If you take the stabilizer, you can learn everything you need to blend into society. Or I can turn you back into your species, and you can live with your people, but you'll never learn anything."

Mako's head turned downwards, but then looked up, and spoke, "I'll do it," Mako said, "On one condition."

"What's your condition?" Tenzin asked.

"B-birth brother," Mako said, "I want him to be by my side."

"Done," Tenzin said as he placed the reverser down, and walked up to Mako carrying the stabilizer.

Tenzin placed the injector against Mako's neck, and pulled the trigger.

As the fluid entered his neck, Mako could feel the pain subsiding, and the restraints dropped, letting him fall to the ground.

"Let me help you," Tenzin said as he helped Mako stand up straight, and helped him over to a stand where two feet-pads were, "Stand here, and relax."

As Tenzin left the circle the pads were resting in, a small platform game rising out of the floor, what was inside looked after two pyramid-shaped objects joined tip-to-tip with a small '+' that carved an inch out of the ends, it was small, about six inches, tall, and long.

"What's this," Mako asked as he picked the object up.

"We call these guys PAGs," Tenzin said, "Stands for Personal Assistant Gadgets. Only available to special civilians such as yourself. Give it a small ninety degree twist."

Mako twisted the two halves of the PAG until it clicked, and hummed itself to life.

A small opening appeared in the front, and it floated up to face Mako, "You must be my new master," the PAG said, "I am a series five Personal Assistant Gadget, and I am fully at your disposal. Would you like to give me a name?"

"Yes," Mako said, "I'll call you… Sparks."

"Ok," Sparks said, "Hold out your arm please."

Mako held out his arm, and Sparks separated, and attached himself to Mako's wrist, forming a gauntlet that almost encased Mako's entire forearm.

"Amazing," Mako said.

"It is," Tenzin said, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Mako followed Tenzin out of the area into a much wider more open area where a viewing window opened to show a large city, and many humans and aliens walking below.

"Glorious isn't it?" Tarrlok asked.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Mako said, "What is it?"

"It's our home," Tenzin said, "The planet of Metropolis, and Republic City."

"Beautiful," Mako said, "But, why are we here?"

"I need to ask," Tenzin asked, "We are members of an alliance of aliens and humans called the Intergalactic Alliance. You want to learn from of us you're going to have to earn money to live here. With your species, I think I know what to do."

"What?" Mako asked.

Three days later…

Mako stood in the same area he was awoken from after his transformation, and looked up at his little brother who looked almost like him, save for his brother was a little bit more larger, in terms of width, he wasn't fat, he was just a bit wider.

Bolin's hair was more greasy, and more groomed, and he was around five foot ten.

"How was the transition?" Mako asked.

"Perfect," Tenzin said, "The same as yours, and you can tell he's your brother."

"Wake him." Mako said.

Tenzin pulled out an injector, placed it against Bolin's neck, and pulled the trigger.

One minute later Bolin opened his humanoid eyes for the first time, and saw a human standing next to what looked like a human with red skin with white patches.

"Who are you," Bolin asked in his native language which was a series of clicks.

"Take it easy," Mako said in the same tongue as he put his hand on Bolin's shoulder, "Bolin… it's me."

"Mako?" Bolin asked.

"Yes," Mako said, "It's me. Are you ok?"

"As well as can be expected," Bolin asked, "Where are we?"

"Among friends," Mako said, "Bolin, they made me an offer, and I accepted."

"What," Bolin asked, "Bro, we've been taken from our home! We've been transformed! We've been…"

"We've been given the opportunity of a lifetime," Mako said, "Bro, the Hive-Queen always said we needed to make peace. This is our chance. Our chance to represent our people."

"As what?" Bolin asked.

It was then that Bolin realized what his brother was wearing: a pair of black leather boots with a shiny metal cover on the front, grey, black, and white hexagon pants, a matching shirt that had sleeves rolled up passed his elbows, he left the top half of the buttons undone to show off the grey shirt, and hanging from around his neck besides a thin red scarf were a pair of hexagon-shaped tags with his name, birthdate, and a series of numbers below it.

"As soldiers." Mako said.

"Soldiers?" Bolin asked.

"Brother," Mako said as he placed his hand on Bolin's shoulder, "Join me, and together we shall show the universe that we have something to offer everyone."

Bolin contemplated his choices, but in the end he decided he'd rather stay with his brother in an unfamiliar world rather than live without him.

"How long will it be before I can speak their language?" Bolin asked.

"Not long," Mako said before turning around, and in English said, "He's in."

Tenzin handed Mako an injector with the stabilizer in it, Mako placed the injector against Bolin's neck, and pulled the trigger.

After the pain Bolin was feeling subsided, Mako released his restraints, letting him fall to the ground.

Later that day, Mako took Bolin back to the apartment Tenzin had set him up with, "Welcome to my home." Mako said.

Bolin looked around, and saw there were two bedrooms, one had various cultural objects inside, and the other was empty.

"You can take that one," Mako said as he walked over to a large chair-like object that had a humanoid facemask on top that was glowing and had several tubes running to it.

"What's this?" Bolin asked.

"This is a learning machine," Mako said, "It's for people like us."

"Like us?" Bolin asked.

"Those that have transitioned from a bug or an animal state to humanoid form." Mako said.

"Are they're many?" Bolin asked.

"Like us, no," Mako said, "But that have made the transition," Mako pushed the mask up, and ushered Bolin to sit, once he did, Mako put the mask over his face, "Just relax."

As Mako activated the device, and Bolin soon found himself standing in large illuminated dome, "Where am I?" Bolin asked.

"You're in the dome," Mako said, "It was a program created to show you how many of us there are," the area then lit up with lights like stars, over his head all around the dome, and all around his feet, some were big, the others were small, "These dots represent every human and alien colony in the universe, each dot represents ten million individuals," the dots then switched to blue, "These dots represent everyone that made the transition from non-humanoid to humanoid form. You see brother, we're not so alone."

"There are so many," Bolin said as he looked around, and saw some very close, "Some even here."

"I told you," Mako said, "We're not alone. Tell me do you want to speak galactic standard?"

"To communicate with them," Bolin asked, "Yes."

"Hold on," Mako said as he flipped a switch on the side of the machine, "It shouldn't take too long."

Half an hour later, Bolin felt the mask retract, and as he sat up, he saw Mako standing over the 'stove' which he learned in the chair.

Something delicious was cooking, "What'cha making there bro," Bolin asked in English.

"You learn fast," Mako said as he continued cooking, "It took me only a day to perfect my Galactic Standard."

"I'm still learning," Bolin said as he took his seat at the table, "I decided to focus on socially acceptable gestures, manners, and galactic culture. So what are you making?"

"Something I first tried when I arrived," Mako said as he turned off the stove, slid a large slab of steak onto the plate, placed the first plate in front of Bolin, and then took another plate for himself.

After sitting down, Mako handed Bolin a fork and knife, "What's this?" Bolin asked

"It's what humans call 'steak'," Mako said as he started cutting his steak, "You season it with a mineral humans call salt, and a spice called pepper, and cook it for a while until it's brown on the outside. If you eat it when it's raw you can make yourself very sick."

Bolin started to cut into the steak like Mako, and took his first bite, "This has to be the best thing I've ever eaten," Bolin said, "It's even better than that Floriana Rhino you killed."

"That's because this is cooked," Mako said, "When it's cooked and seasoned, its better."

"So what are we going to be now?" Bolin asked.

"I have already signed myself up," Mako said, "I'm going to join the Military."

"What about me?" Bolin asked.

"You're your own person," Mako said, "You can do anything you want."

"You're my brother," Bolin said, "I think I'll follow you."

"You'd follow me?" Mako asked.

"Yes," Bolin said, "We've faced many things as brothers," he held out his hand to Mako, "Let's face the greatest adventure of our lives as brothers."

Mako grabbed Bolin's hand, "Let's do it!"

 _Guess what happens next…_


	2. Live-Fire Exercises

**Part 2 – Six months later…**

Location: Haven VI (Six), Camp 16  
Purpose: Galactic Alliance Army training grounds  
Time & Date: 0550 hours, February 16th, 2360

First call sounded, and the recruits of Camp 16 threw off their sheets, ran out of their bunks, and stood in formation in neat rows of six.

"Company," Drill Sergeant Michel Timpson exclaimed, "Attention," the recruits all stood at attention.

Colonel Jake Thompson stepped out of his tent to look over the recruits, "Recruits," He said as he walked in front of the gathered men and women, and looked at his clipboard, "On today's schedule, we have roll call this morning, and breakfast at 0750, this will be the last civilized meal you will eat for seventy two hours. Today we start on wilderness survival and the first of three live-fire exercises. Today you will split off into teams of two. And then following, you will be deployed to an area of one of Haven's moons for your survival and live-fire exercises. If you want to recruit more of your fellow recruits into a bigger team you are allowed, but you are not allowed to kill your fellow recruits if you find a weapon. SOUND GOOD?!"

"YES SIR!" Every recruit exclaimed.

Mako and Bolin were very quick to partner up as they walked over to the drop-ship, "Ok," Staff Sergeant Timpson said as he walked up to Mako and Bolin's drop-ship, "Your PAGs have the map for the course. You know what to do when you arrive."

"You got it sir." Mako said.

The drop-shipped containing Mako, Bolin, and several other recruits lifted off toward one of Haven's moons.

The moon they dumped Mako, Bolin, and the several other recruits on was a jungle planet.

As they jumped out the side of the drop-ship and landed onto the ground, several RSV-21 combat-model androids came walking out of the trees carrying United Arms R5 RGP (based on the Remington R5) fully-automatic assault rifles.

"Move," Mako exclaimed as he and Bolin took off into the trees while the remaining recruits ran off toward the hills.

Bullets flew over Mako and Bolin's heads, and struck several trees next to them.

The brothers didn't really blend into the trees, for this live-fire exercise, they were allowed to wear their military boots, trainee's pants, a military-grey tee-shirt, and solid-grey military coats.

Mako and Bolin quickly ducked into cover behind an over-turned tree that had branches that formed a cage-like cover for them with not only the branches but leaves.

The two peaked out from underneath the trees to see that two of the robots had broken off from the group to hunt them, "They went this way." the first RSV said.

"Obviously," the second said, "I think we can get them if we just keep moving."

"That's easy enough," the first said, "They want us to think that they went straight. Let's go east, they obviously decided they needed to link up with the rest of their group."

"That's smart," the second said, "I'll follow you."

Mako and Bolin exhaled slowly, "Nice work," Bolin whispered, "Let's go."

"Follow me." Mako said.

Mako and Bolin ran into the woods before stopping after ten miles, "Whoa," Bolin said as they stopped for a breather, "Lots of running."

"Just relax brother," Mako said, "We're almost out of here. Another three days, and we're full-fledged military."

"Good point Bro," Bolin said, "Let's keep moving."

Mako and Bolin walked toward where their PAGs were telling them to go, "You have any idea where the others are?" Bolin asked.

"Not a clue," Mako said, "Since we're partners our PAGs are timed into each other's signal. If we team up with any others, our PAGs should tune into theirs."

"When do we set up?" Bolin asked.

"When it gets to be nighttime," Mako said, "Just keep walking, we should find a place to make camp in the next few miles."

"Do they know we only have knives bro?" Bolin asked.

"The robots," Mako asked, "All they know is that we're supposed to be fired at, but not killed. Their objective is to injure us, not kill us."

"Wonder if the others are as lost as us." Bolin said.

"We're not lost Private," Mako said, "We're in Normandy."

Bolin looked at his brother and chuckled, both he and Mako had been studying up on Military history, and watching old war movies and shows, one of Mako's favorites was Band of Brothers, and Damian Lewis's character, Major Richard Winters was his favorite character.

Mako and Bolin walked for six hours before Mako spotted something ahead, he quickly bolted into cover, and motioned Bolin in, "What is it?" Bolin clicked in their native tongue.

"Ten O'clock," Mako clicked back as he pointed toward the tree line where the butt-stock of a rifle was showing, he then made a circle with his fingers, and clicked, "Cut around to his six," he then tapped two fingers against his survival knife, and then pointed at his throat.

Bolin nodded, and drew his knife, the knife was the standard issue blade for Intergalactic Army Soldiers, a two and a half inch grip with a knuckle-duster handguard, and a seven inch blade made of titanium, the front blade was sharpened to a fine point, making it a seven inch razor blade, and the back of the blade was serrated like a hack-saw blade.

Bolin moved from tree to tree before arriving behind the tree, he then jolted, around the tree, and held the blade to the man's neck.

Bolin looked at the man, and saw it wasn't a living humanoid, Bolin signaled Mako to come forward.

Mako knelt in front of the man, and saw he was dead, shot through the right eye by a small-caliber bullet.

"What do you think," Bolin asked, "Nine millimeter?"

".38," Mako said, "A little revolver. Another recruit," Mako placed his hand against the man's chin, truth be told he wasn't a human, "He's definitely not human. Amalek," he then pointed at the Amalek's forehead and cheek, "Judging by the red marks that haven't started turning blue this guy was from the Hallow System, maybe early twenties."

Amaleks, a race of grey-skinned humanoid aliens with cat-like eyes, and various marks running down their faces that look like tattoos, but are actually birthmarks unique to every Amalek which start off as yellow from birth, then start to slowly change color as they get old, at the age of ten, the marks turn to orange, at twenty, they turn red, at thirty, they start turning purple, around forty they turn blue, and they start getting more and more black.

"Looks like he left behind a treat for us," Bolin said as he reached down to grab the rifle he left behind.

"Don't touch that," Mako exclaimed silently as he slowly lifted it to reveal a small trip-wire, "It's trapped," Mako gently pulled the string, and used his knife to cut the rope.

Mako lifted the rifle, and pulled back on the bolt, it was an old-fashion United Arms M40 bolt action sniper rifle, whoever had set the trap was no expert, the gun was fully-loaded, the sights were untouched, and the barrel was undamaged as was the bolt.

"He's even got a sidearm," Bolin said as he picked up the man's pistol, "Thanks man."

The sidearm he was using was a United Arms MP 95e, based off of the Benelli MP 95e pistol.

The pistol was adjusted from the original MP 96e, the grip was replaced by the grip of a Colt Python, the magazine-slot was extended to accommodate the armor-piercing 5.7x28mm pistol rounds, and the integrated under-barrel combination laser and flashlight.

"Nice find," Mako said as he closed the Amalek's eyes, and crossed his arms on his chest before retrieving his dog-tags, "May you find peace," Mako stood up, "Let's go, keep your eyes open, and follow me."

Mako and Bolin walked off in the direction they were walking before they saw the Amalek with their newly found weapons raised.

Another three hours of walking saw them to the mouth of a small cave, "So, what do you think," Bolin asked, "Not bad right?"

"Not really," Mako said as he pulled out a small flare-gun, checked the cartridge, there was a yellow-flare charge inside, "Checking," Mako pulled back on the lever, aimed at the roof of the cave, and pulled the trigger.

The flare illuminated the entire cave, it was about ten by ten, it was obvious nothing had been inside for years being as there was no smell coming from inside, "Looks like we're staying here tonight," Bolin said as he entered.

"Yea we are," Mako said as he entered behind him, "We found our first base-camp, let's gather some materials, make a fire, and cook dinner."

Mako and Bolin went out, and after gathering firewood, they came back to the cave where it started to get really dark, after started their fire, Mako pulled out the cup that went to the bottom of his canteen, and placed several MREs into the pot, and let them cook.

"Look at this," Bolin said as he looked out at the planet, "I never knew how amazing this place would be."

"It's the universe," Mako said, "That's why I took the offer. Can you image the wonders this universe can show us? It's everything I wanted."

There was then a snap from the woods, Mako and Bolin looked toward the tree-line with their eyes, and saw two humanoid forms moving through the woods.

The brothers dashed to the right, grabbed their guns, and pointed them into the woods at the forms.

"Wait," a female voice said from the tree-line, a five foot two humanoid female came walking out of the woods followed by a five foot three humanoid female.

At first glance if they were human you would swear they were siblings, but they weren't human, the female that spoke was a transformed snow tiger from the Irvina XII (twelve), Mako thought she was gorgeous, pristine aqua-blue eyes with long flowing midnight-black hair, a similar color to his, she still had her cat-like ears, and she had her tail wrapped around her waist.

Bolin thought the other was equally as gorgeous, she was a transformed White and Blue Tacharno XI (eleven) Puma, she had gorgeous olive-green eyes with short-cut black hair, very similar to Mako and the transformed snow tiger's.

"I know you," Mako said as he held out his hand to the transformed snow tiger, she grabbed Mako's hand, and was pulled onto the rock, "You were transitioned right after me… Korra right?"

"Yea," Korra said, "And it's Mako isn't it?"

"Yes," Mako said, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," Korra said, she then looked toward the transformed Earthling Puma she was with, "This is Opal, my partner."

"This is Bolin," Mako said as he pointed at his brother, "My brother."

"Bother and brother tag-team," Korra said, "Nice."

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Mako asked.

"We were traveling and saw the smoke," Korra said, "We figure there's strength in numbers so we followed the smoke."

"Any weapons?" Mako asked.

"We found these," Korra said as she and Opal reached into their satchels, and pulled out two United Arms MP7 (based off the Heckler and Koch MP7 save for a change in the rifling and the rate of fire, firing at 1,050 rounds per minute, an effective range of 750 feet, and a built in angled fore-grip instead of a folding-grip), "Only one magazine and one spare magazine each."

"Same for us," Mako said as he picked up the M40, "Fully-loaded, ready to go, plus three extra bullets."

Bolin picked up the 95e, "One round fired, and one box left."

"Me and Korra saw some of the recruits heading north, how come they didn't have any weapons?" Opal asked.

"Because they were left here," Mako said as he flipped the safety on the M40 off, and looked around, "We're not alone out here."

"Of course not," Korra said, "They're the robots, the recruits, the…"

"No," Mako said as he scanned the tree-line, "When we found our weapons, we found them booby-trapped next to a dead Amalek," Mako pointed to the fire, "Douse that shit."

Bolin grabbed a handful of dirt and sand, tossed it onto the fire, and then stomped on the fire to put it out, and smothered the flames and the smoke.

"What's going on?" Opal asked as Bolin aimed the 95e at the tree-line.

"I don't know." Bolin said.

"We're being hunted," Mako said as he signaled his brother, Korra, and Opal into the cave, "There's someone on this rock that's hunting recruits."

"How can you tell," Korra asked as they ducked into cover inside the cave.

"The Amalek was shot with a .38 revolver," Mako said, "Me and Bolin found these weapons bobby-trapped, and you found a couple mid-range weapons with only one magazine. Whoever's out there planted these weapons, and bobby-trapped them."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"They want us to be confident," Mako said, "Moral is a double-edged sword in a survival situation. Moral can sometimes lead to overconfidence which is the enemy of rational thinking. We have to be ready for him."

"How do we do that?" Korra asked.

"Right now he's expecting us to travel by day and sleep at night," Mako said as he looked out at the trees, "Right now he could be out there, watching."

"How can you tell?" Korra asked.

"Only one way to find out," Mako said as he grabbed his flare-gun, and loaded a special round, "Personnel-finder," Mako closed the breach on the flare-gun, "Shoot this out there, it homes in on any and all humanoid signal, and exposes them," Mako looked out of the cave, and saw that there was only one position he could accurately shoot from and remain hidden, a pile of overturn trees that had a small opening that Mako had to focus to see.

Mako fired the flare into the line of trees, and a humanoid form covered in a ghillie-cloak ran out of the tree-line toward further into the forest.

Mako shot up, raised the M40, and as he tried to range the shot, the ghillie-cloaked humanoid ran out of the-light cone, and disappeared, "Shit," Mako said as he lowered the rifle, and shot back into cover, "I was right. There's someone out there," Mako looked back at his brother, Korra, and Opal, "Look Korra, I've never worked with you or Opal before. But something tells me I can trust you two," Mako held up his arm revealing his PAG, "I think it would be wise for us to link up. Like you said, there's strength in numbers."

Bolin, Korra, and Opal all moved to the side of the cave Mako was on, and they all held up their PAGs close to each other's, all four of the screens on the PAGs glowed red for three seconds before shutting off briefly, and then turning blue.

"We're linked up," Korra said, "Now we need a leader."

"I nominate my brother." Bolin said.

"Why him?" Opal asked.

"Because before we transitioned he was the top hunter in our hive," Bolin said, "He was the first ever Red and White Floriana Slug to kill a fully-grown Floriana Rhino. Plus, he did just save our asses."

"I second that." Korra said.

"I have no problem with it then if you don't Korra," Opal said, "Alright sir. What are our orders?"

"We need to keep moving," Mako said, "Keep maybe a mile or two between him and us. We need to move fast, and hold off on sleep as long as we can. Eat only when we get some down time, but leave no trace. Grab your things, we're heading into the mountains."

Within two hours, Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Opal were traversing a path carved into the side of one of the moon's mountain ranges which was about the height of the Appalachians.

The four were about two days away from the extraction zone, but to them it felt like they were two months away.

After reaching the east side, the team arrived at a small cave, "We'll rest here," Mako said as he placed the M40 against the wall, then reached into his pack, and tossed a small ball onto the ground which turned into a ball of light, "This is our heat source. Let's try to take shifts with sleep."

After eating a little of re-heated MREs, and having a swig of water, Mako took the first patrol, no more than two hours before Mako rotated with Bolin.

Mako found a spot next to Korra who was shivering in the cold cave, "You cold?" Mako asked.

Korra managed to nod a little, Mako spent no time removing his jacket, and draping it around her, "Thanks," Korra said.

"Sure thing," Mako said, "Seems my plan to heat this place up didn't work so well."

"Maybe it was a good thing you didn't," Korra said, "We are in an ice cave, we'd be swimming in water if your plan had worked."

"True," Mako said as he rubbed his hands together, "We've still got another two days of walking ahead of us. So we might as well rest."

Mako spent no time falling asleep, and when Korra fell asleep, her head fell against Mako's shoulder.

Opal, who was still awake couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight.

Following Bolin's round, Opal switched with him.

Little did she know that after the sniper had returned to the cave back in the jungle below, he had already figured out where they were going, and set off after them.

Following Opal's round, the hunter had crossed into the mountains, and Korra went on patrol.

Following Korra's round, the hunter was climbing the face of the mountain.

Upon waking a devious smile crossed Mako's lips, "Alright," he said as he picked up the M40, as Opal reached for a container to hold the ball of light, Mako reached out his hand, "I wouldn't."

"But that'd give away our position." Opal said.

"Don't worry," Mako said as he grabbed his canteen, and tossed water onto the ball, "Alright, we need to conceal the cave. Grab some snow, and start piling it up against the entrance."

After piling the snow up to the top of the entrance, Mako sent the team on right before knocking some snow off the top of the entrance, showing a little of the ball of light showing through.

He then took off after the team, and as they walked around to the side of the cliffs which Mako suggested so they could take a breather.

"Alright," Korra said as they took a seat on the rocks, "Why are we here?"

"Because," Mako said as he picked up the rifle, and focused in on the area of the path the cave was on with the rifle scope.

"What are you looking at bro?" Bolin asked.

"The path, One O'clock." Mako said.

Bolin, Korra, and Opal retrieved their binoculars from their satchels, and looked at where Mako was watching, and they saw the man that was hunting them following the footprints to the entrance to the cave where he saw a bit of the light poking out of the top.

"What's he doing," Korra asked, "We covered up that hole."

"I uncovered it a bit," Mako said as the hunter started knocking down the snow with the buttstock of his rifle, it was honestly too far away to see what he was using, but it was obvious he was using some kind of high-caliber rifle, "And left our friend a little surprise."

As the hunter peaked over, he saw the ball of light just in time to have the water Mako dumped on the ball cause a chemical reaction inside the ball which caused a small explosion that sent the man flying backwards, and over the cliff.

"Whoa," Bolin said as the man fell fifty two feet till he landed back-first on a small patch of grass.

"You knew that would happen didn't you," Korra asked as she put away her binoculars.

"Little bit," Mako said as he picked up the M40, engaged the safety, and walked down the hill with the rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked.

"To get some answers," Mako said, "I want to know who this asshole is."

Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Opal walked down into the small valley where they found the man was lying there, alive, but dying.

Mako approached him, and set the M40 down on a rock, "You're… good," the man said, blood slowly dripping out of his mouth onto the ground, "My… search… is over."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"I've been… living… on this… planet… ever since… the IA abandoned me," the man said as he reached up to his sleeve, neck, and held out his Intergalactic Alliance Army dog-tags, he then reached around to his belt, and retrieved his knife-sheath, which held a large, double-shadow knife (a knife that's blade is split almost fully down the center) that had a ten inch blade that was only an inch wide, the grip was a wrapped in cobalt blue leather, "I've… been searching… for someone… better than me. Someone… to give me… an honorable… death."

"He want's someone to kill him?" Bolin asked.

The man removed his hood to reveal he was a Titanus, the Titani are a warrior-like race of blue skinned aliens that are very close allies with the Intergalactic Alliance, but they take their lessons of honor from the Samurai, and usually only care about that one thing: honor.

If they are dishonorably discharged from any military service, they feel like they dishonored their name and people so they make it their lives mission to redeem themselves, usually they set out to find a worthy opponent to kill them.

"He's a Titanus," Korra said, "I understand in him wanting to redeem himself."

"Take… my knife," the Titanus said, "And… my rifle, use it… for the… Alliance's good."

Mako grabbed the knife's handle, and took it from the man's hand, "I'll use this for the good of the Alliance," Mako said as he undid the sheath of the knife on his belt, and replaced it with the hunter's knife, "Are you ready?"

The man nodded, Mako handed the hunter the sheath, and removed his issued Kabar knife before placing the tip against the man's chest, over the heart, the hunter grabbed the other side of the grip, and nodded.

Mako gripped the pommel of the blade with his left hand, and in one push there was the sound of a blade piercing flesh, and the Titanus inhaling sharply.

The man's arms then fell from the blade to his side, and with one final breath, he died.

Mako reached up, shut the man's eyes before removing the blade, placed it on his chest along with the M40, and then covered his hands over the rifle and knife.

Mako stood up, and walked over to the hunter's rifle, and saw he was right about it being high-caliber, but he wasn't expecting it to be a gun that was almost an artillery piece, a United Arms M107 (a recreation of the Barret M107 save for the ability to fire 1,900 meters as opposed to 1,850 meters and the use of carbon fiber instead of metal made it half as heavy as the original M107).

"Shit," Mako said as he picked up the M107, "This guy meant business," he had a scope capable of seeing up to two miles with a scope capable of seeing in night, body-heat, and x-ray vision, a bipod that would automatically adjust and anchor itself to the terrain, and he had two magazines strapped to the butt-stock, and one fully-loaded with one round in the chamber.

"What now?" Korra asked.

Mako turned around, holding the M107, "What do you think," Mako asked as he walked over to the man, and removed his dog-tags, "We keep moving. We've still got a day and a half of walking left. Bolin, take point."

After exiting the valley, they continued back into the forest, it was around mid-afternoon and a little hot, but the trees kept them shaded, it was quite where they were, but they could hear the distant sounds of assault-rifle fire and pistol fire, to the four of them it felt like they were in a trapped-behind-enemy-lines war movie.

That night, they found a small cave made out of a hollowed-out felled tree, "Ok," Mako said as he placed the M107 against the side of the tree, "We rest here for the night. We need to set up traps around the perimeter."

"What range?" Bolin asked.

"Find something that will make some noise, put them at two hundred and fifty," Mako began, "And two hundred meters, at two, twelve, and ten O'clock, something that can be triggered if they come in at either one, eleven, or nine O'clock. The find something that will reflect well I the moonlight, and set them at one hundred and twenty five, one hundred, and seventy five meters, at one, eleven, and nine O'clock. If you see something, or if one of the alarms go off, I want everyone up and able, find your target but check first, if it's human warning shot first, if it's robotic aim for the chest or head."

After setting up the traps, the team returned to the tree to see Mako had fallen asleep with the M107 resting across his chest.

"So Bolin," Korra said as she sat next to Bolin, "What can you tell us about your brother?"

"Mako was the best warrior in the nest back on Florina," Bolin said, "He was the first ever to successfully kill a Florina Rhino. When we were slugs we were taught as children to avoid them being as they would eat three our kind for one meal."

"He was that good?" Korra asked.

"Very good," Bolin said, "Every female in the hive wanted to mate with him, but he wanted to follow his heart, and unfortunately for them, he didn't love any one of 'em."

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Yea," Bolin said, "The best of the females even fought for him, but he wouldn't have it."

After falling asleep, the team slept for five hours and seventeen minutes before a loud crash as one of the traps they laid went off.

The four of them jumped up, grabbed their weapons, and ran up to the front of the cave.

"I don't see anything," Korra said.

"Let's change that," Mako said as he raised his M107, switched on the night-vision option on the scope, and saw several unnatural figures moving through the woods, a quick flash of the moon's light on top of the figure revealed he was one of the robots meant to shoot at them, "We got shinnies, about five of them coming through the tree-line at eleven O'clock."

"Roger that," Korra said as both she and Opal pulled out their MP7s, and pulled back on the cocking drive.

"Let's do this," Bolin said as he pulled out the 95e.

"Fire two rounds in that direction," Mako said, "I'll tell you if you drop them, and then I'll tell you the correction."

The first two shots came from Bolin's 95e, and dropped one of the robots who fell backwards, dead.

"Good shot," Mako said, "Right in the chest."

The robots took cover in the trees, and fired back, several bullets came through holes in the tree not an inch from Mako's head.

Korra popped out second, and fired two rounds at the robots, the first bullet struck one of the trees, but the second took a chunk out of the robot's arm.

"Arm-shot, correct, nineteen degrees." Mako said.

Korra aimed a little to the left, and fired another two rounds, one round took the robot's arm off, the other went straight through the chest, and short-circuited the bot.

Opal then fired two rounds, both in the trees, "Two tree-shots, correct, negative twelve degrees." Mako said

Opal aimed her MP7 a little to the right, and fired another two rounds, one in the arm, the other very low on the bot's chest, nearly in the stomach, but still short-circuited it.

"Last two," Mako said as he focused in, and placed his finger on the trigger.

He held his breath, focused, and when he saw the flash of metal and felt his heart beat, he fired.

The bullet went flying into the trees, and the bullets stopped coming at them.

After half an hour, Mako poked his head out of the tree, and looked around.

He signaled the team to come out of the tree, and they followed him to the robotic corpses.

They came up to one lying back-first in between two trees, "This looks like yours bro," Mako said as he pointed to the two pistol-caliber bullet-holes in the chest, "Check those two," he pointed at two lying dead against the trees.

Korra and Opal walked over to the two Mako pointed toward, the first was probably Korra's, the second was Mako's being as the shot went through the robot's head, and it was a very large exit-wound.

Mako and Bolin walked over to the final two, the first was probably Opal's or Korra's, the second was weird, "Mako," Bolin said as he signaled Mako over, "It seems you got this one."

"No," Korra said as she dragged the one she was looking at over, "He got this one!"

Opal walked over, and placed the front of the second's head against the back of the first's, "Looks like he got them both." She said.

"That's some pretty nice shooting there," Bolin said, "Well done."

"Blind luck," Mako said as he stood up, "Get their weapons!"

Bolin picked up the R5, and collected the spare magazines, "Alright," He said, "Maybe we can finally get some decent sleep."

"Good idea," Mako said, "First let's warm up a little," he rubbed his arms, "It is a little cold."

"Good call." Bolin said.

"Thanks," Mako said as he walked back to the camp, and started the fire.

Following the fire, the team fell back asleep, Mako awoke to a very small weight on his chest, he looked down, and a small red and white Wolf-fox indigenous to the planet was snuggling up to him like a baby kitten to its parent.

"Hello there," Mako said as he stroked the little creature across the crest of his forehead.

The little Wolf-fox awoke, and purred in response to the red and white humanoid's gentle touch.

"Aww," he heard Korra say as she scooted over to Mako's side, "He's cute."

"Apparently he found us," Mako said, "Mother must have be dumped here."

The little Wolf-fox clicked in response, and snuggled Mako even more.

"Maybe not," Korra said, "Maybe he wants to go with us."

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with one more hand," Mako said, "After all, Wolf-foxes are known to be very loyal when they grow up."

"Kind of like a German Shepard," Bolin said.

"This one's a little young for that," Mako said as he stood up, "He's just a child."

"How can you tell," Korra asked as Mako opened his satchel, allowing the critter to jump inside.

"The striations on his face," Mako said, "And his size."

"How old would you say he is," Korra asked.

"Probably in his early years," Mako said as he picked up his M107, "Must have been born on this planet. In his years, he's probably nine or ten years old."

"Let's hope command will let us keep him." Korra said.

"So do I," Mako said, "Come on, one more day we should be at the extraction zone."

"Sweet," Bolin said as he picked up the R5, "Let's get off this god-forsaken rock."

Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Opal walked back toward the edge of their pick-up zone.

The following night, twelve of the recruit had arrived at the extraction zone, "Is that all?" Staff Sergeant Timpson asked.

"I think so sir." One recruit said.

There was then a very loud gunshot, Timpson knew it well, it was a fifty caliber round, and as he drew his 95e, and aimed at the trees as Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Opal emerged from the tree-line, the M107 held against Mako's side.

"Recruit Mako?" Timpson asked.

"Yes sir." Mako said as he walked up to the drop-ship.

"Where'd you get that?" Timpson asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to Haven sir." Mako said.

 _Guess what happens next…_


	3. Invasion

**Part 3 – Invasion**

Following Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Opal returning to the training grounds with the recruits, they were greeted by General Tenzin.

"Sir," Mako said as he, Bolin, Korra, Opal, and the recruits stood at attention in front of him.

"Recruit," General Tenzin said as he looked down at the rifle in Mako's hands, "Where'd you get that?"

"It's a long story sir." Mako said.

"We've got time." Tenzin said.

 _Twenty minutes later…_

"I drove my knife through his heart," Mako said, "I couldn't leave him there to suffer. After that I claimed his blade and weapon for myself, like he asked."

Tenzin was examining the tags, "I have to admit Mako, the story you've just told me is a little crazy, but seeing these tags, and the rifle, I wouldn't have believed it otherwise."

"Who was he?" Mako asked.

"His name was Paladin," General Tenzin said, "He was our best before his discharge."

"Why was he discharged sir," Mako asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"You know his race," General Tenzin said, "All they care about is honor. He always felt he had something to prove. We on the council sent him on a single mission: take out a rogue intelligence agent trying to sell information to our enemies. We sent him into a combat zone with a small detachment of troops, he split up from the group to go after the target. We don't know what happened after that but according to the rest of the group, Paladin tried to wipe out the target by triggering a massive explosion. The explosion wiped out a small town, fifty thousand casualties. The board discharged Paladin, and he disappeared before we could arrest him."

"And that's how he ended up on that moon," Mako said, "He wanted to find someone to defeat him."

"He found it," General Tenzin said, "You did well. I have to admit, from what Sparks showed me, you seem to have a talent for long-range encounters, and for leadership. I see no reason to separate your team."

"You mean we get to stay together?" Korra asked.

"Yes," General Tenzin said, "You know, we have a new post opening and I think you four would be perfect for it."

"What's the post?" Opal asked.

Before General Tenzin could speak there was a loud explosion from outside, "What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"I intend to find out," Mako said as he picked up the M107, and ran up to the door to see that the entire camp was under attack.

"What's going on," General Tenzin asked as he ran up to one of the Lieutenants.

"We're under attack sir," the Lieutenant said, "It's the Insectoids."

"They've broken the treaty," General Tenzin said, "Prepare our forces for battle."

"Right now we have to get you to safety General," Colonel Richard Armstrong, the camp's Commanding Officer said as he ran up to the General.

"Mako," General Tenzin said, "Follow the soldiers, and defend the camp, we'll send reinforcements as soon as we can."

"Yes sir," Mako said as he saluted Tenzin, then turned to his team, "Let's go guys!"

"Sir take this one," Bolin said as he handed Tenzin the little Wolf-Fox that found them on the moon, "Take care of him!"

As Tenzin was escorted to the shuttles, the team ran into the armory, and while Bolin, Korra, and Opal grabbed weapons, Mako grabbed spare .50 caliber magazines.

"You ready for this big guy," one of the male cadets asked as he picked up a United Arms R5.

"Always ready," Mako said as he slid on an ammo-belt, and tucked the magazines into his belt.

"Good," the cadet said, "Let's move!"

Mako grabbed a sidearm for himself, a United Arms 1911, it was the handgun he really excelled with during training.

The cadets charged to the defensive line the recruits had set up at the front of the base, the Colonel ran up to the line carrying a nickel-plated Ruger Mini-14 with a folding stock.

Mako set up the bipod on the M107, and as he pulled back on the cocking drive, the Colonel ran up to him, "Cadet," he said as he put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Sir," Mako said as he turned around, and stood at attention in front of him.

"You're Cadet Mako, the transitioned Floriana Slug?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Mako said.

"The General just spoke to me," he said, "He's very proud of you."

"I'm glad he feels that way sir." Mako said.

"You should," the Colonel said, "Because he just promoted you."

"Promoted?" Mako asked.

"Yes," the Colonel said, "Congratulations Cadet, you're acting-Sergeant."

The Colonel walked away, and Mako was left standing there, "Thank you sir," He said before returning to his rifle.

"Sergeant," Korra said as she looked at Mako, "Good job."

"Thanks," Mako said as he readied his rifle, "I need a Corporal. You in?"

"Yea." Korra said.

"Good," Mako said, "Let's kick some bug ass."

Mako gazed down his scope, about 400 meters (437 yards) too short, adjusting the scope, he could see the Insectoids marching in an asymmetrical formation, very basic for Insectoids.

Their weapons were very strange, pump-action rifles, bolt-action shotguns, and belt-fed SMGs.

Bolin prepared his United Arms Defender MK1 shotgun he had loaded with long-range shotgun shells, and aimed, "Wait," Mako said as he put his hand on Bolin's shoulder, "You can do this Bolin, just wait until they get closer."

"You got it Sarge." Bolin said.

Mako kept his breathing level, he adjusted his scope as the Insectoids closed to 400 meters.

"FIRE!" The Colonel yelled.

Mako pulled the trigger on the M107, and the kick he felt sent his adrenaline into overdrive.

Three targets fell, the first and second from the bullet, and the third from the shrapnel from the bullet.

He acquired another target, and fired, the bullet tore through another three insectoids.

Korra was armed with a United Arms AP90 (modeled after the P90, the gun is twenty five inches long, you load it with a 50-round box magazine mounted over the receiver, and is completely ambidextrous.

She had managed to take down twenty of the Insectoids before she reloaded.

"Nothing like your first taste of action to get the adrenaline pumping," Korra said as she looked up at Mako who had to reload his rifle.

"I know what you mean," he said as the bullets and shotgun shells whizzed by, as the magazine clicked into his rifle, he racked the bolt, and continued firing.

"I'm with you there," Opal said as she continued firing her United Arms R5.

"How many do you say are out there," Bolin asked as he let off another two shells.

"I don't know," Mako said as he fired again, "Several thousand at least."

It was then that a shower of mortars came showering in their trenches.

"MORTARS," the Colonel yelled, "GET OUT OF THE TRENCH!"

The cadets picked up their weapons, and ran from the trenches.

As they ran the Colonel was thrown sideways by mortar fire, "Colonel," Mako said as he ran over to the injured man.

"What are you doing," he asked as Mako heaved him onto his shoulders.

"Saving your ass," Mako said as he ran toward where the recruits were waiting.

Mako carried the Colonel behind the buildings where the recruits were waiting, "Is he going to survive?" One of the cadets asked.

"He'll be fine," Mako said as he checked the Colonel's wounds, "Puncture wounds from the shrapnel."

"They're still coming Sarge!" One of the cadets exclaimed.

"Get the wounded on the shuttles," Mako said as he handed the Colonel to the nearest cadet, "Hold fire until my mark!"

As the cadets loaded the officers on the shuttle, Mako set up the M107, and looked at Korra, "Korra, we fire on your shot." He said.

Korra leveled her AP90, and steeled herself to shoot.

As soon as the Insectoids crossed the ditch their mortars dug into the mud, Korra opened fire.

"FIRE!" Mako shouted.

The recruits unleashed a salvo into the approaching Insectoids.

Most of them were so stunned they were mowed down before they could fire back while those that did didn't really think, and just raised their rifles and shotguns, and fired as fast as they could.

Mako reloaded as fast as he could, but as he was reloading, he noticed one of the Insectoids was leveling a grenade-launcher at them, "GRENADE!" He yelled.

The grenade struck the building they were taking cover behind, sent bits of wood and steel flying everywhere, and one of those pieces of steel skewered the barrel of Mako's M107 while another cut deep into his ribs.

"You ok," Korra asked as she knelt down to Mako.

"Yea," Mako said as he tossed the destroyed weapon aside, cupped his hand over the wound to his ribs, and pulled out his 1911, "Keep firing!"

Mako had no choice but to use his sidearm, he was still a good shot with his sidearm, and he knew he was getting hits, but the Insectoids were still coming.

"Sarge?" One of the troopers asked.

"RETREAT," Mako yelled, "RETREAT! EVERYONE TO THE SHUTTLES!"

The Cadets grabbed their weapons, and ran toward the hanger.

They managed to make it to the hanger, and seal it as the Insectoids made it passed their secondary barricade.

Mako sat back against the side of the hanger, and exhaled, "Son of a bitch." He cursed.

"Never lost anyone under your command before?" Korra asked.

"I've never been in command of a unit save for our team," Mako said as he looked up at her, "We've lost so many today."

"And they'll be remembered," Bolin said as he walked up to his brother, "But right now we don't have time to dwell on this," the hanger door started bending and buckling, "Let's go!"

"We won't have time," the shuttle master said, "It takes ten minutes to complete the launch sequence."

"Then we hold the line," Mako said as he pulled out his 1911, "Prepare to fight," the cadets raised their weapons, "If we die, then we die with honor."

The banging on the gate stopped, and as the gate raised, someone yelled, "BLUE! BLUE!"

"Hold," Mako exclaimed, "Hold!"

The gate opened to reveal I.A. Special Forces with R5s drawn, "You the recruits?" The Lieutenant asked as he walked up to Mako.

"Yes sir," Mako said as he saluted the Lieutenant, "Acting-Sergeant Mako."

"You're the one that got the Colonel to safety?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Yes sir." Mako said.

"Good work," The Lieutenant said, "Now I suggest you get off the planet, the fleet will do the rest."

"Load up troops," Mako said as he turned toward the shuttle, "Let's get off-planet."

As the troops climbed into the shuttles, Mako couldn't help but sigh, it had been a grueling six hours, but it was a battle well-fought.

When the shuttle climbed into the atmosphere, Mako looked out on the battlefield, it was Insectoid corpses as far as they eye could see, and some cadet bodies mixed in.

As the shuttle cleared the atmosphere, and headed toward the Orbital Space Platform, Mako looked down at the 1911 resting in his hand.

Korra looked at Mako, saw him looking down at his sidearm, and knew what he was thinking, Korra grabbed his hand, and spoke, "I know what you're thinking. Remember it's their fault," Korra pointed at the last Insectoid ship in retreat, "Not yours. An officer sometimes has to make difficult choices like this, it's the first thing they taught you."

"I know," Mako said as he looked down at the sidearm, "I know," he engaged the safety, and slid it into his holster.

On the Orbital Space Platform, the recruits were given food, drinks, and medical attention.

After getting stiches on the cut to his ribs, Mako sat in the lobby with the other recruits as Lieutenant General Tenzin walked up to him with a small tablet, "General sir," Mako said as he stood at attention in front of his CO.

"At ease," Tenzin said, "You did well down there, leading those men."

"We lost a lot of good ones." Mako said.

"Not as many as you think," Tenzin said as he held out the tablet, "Review this, and meet me on the observation deck in five."

Mako sat down, and opened the tablet to see the casualty reports as Bolin, Korra, and Opal sat down next to him, "Food's all gone," Bolin said, "But the drinks are still there."

"Mako," Korra asked, "What's that?"

"It's the causality report," Mako said, "This can't be."

"What?" Opal asked.

"The Insectoid causality count just came in," Mako said, "The number of insectoid dead, 750,000+."

"That many," Opal asked, "Then we must have lost a few million more."

"The number of I.A. Cadets dead, ninety seven," Mako said, "Most of the dead Insectoids being members of the 201st Shock Troopers."

"We crushed them," Opal said, "Like bugs."

"We can use this," Mako said as he walked over to the man controlling the viewing-screen.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked.

"I need you to put this up on the board," Mako said as he handed the casualty report to the man.

When he saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes, "Immediately sir," he said as he plugged the tablet into his computer, and put the numbers up on the viewing-screen.

When the cadets saw the numbers they were ecstatic, throwing their hands up in the air, and cheering.

"Amazing," Korra said as she walked up to Mako's side, "They're happy."

"Why wouldn't they be," Mako asked, "We managed to blow a hole clean through the Insectoid's main death squad, and we proved we can beat those bastards?"

Two minutes later, Mako joined Tenzin in the observation deck, "I take it that it was you who asked the broadcaster to put the casualty reports on the viewing-screen?" He asked

"I cannot confirm nor deny that General," Mako said, "But whoever did deserves a pat on the back, everyone out there has hope."

"Either way, good work," General Tenzin said as he turned to Mako, "The council has asked me to return to Metropolis, and they've asked me to bring along a witness to this act of cowardice."

"You want me to come along?" Mako asked.

"Yes," General Tenzin said, "You led most of these men when the Colonel went down, you've shown you not only can lead, you can instill courage and loyalty in troops."

"When do we leave for the Capital?" Mako asked.

"At once," General Tenzin said, "You and your squad."

Guess what's next…


End file.
